After the Battle
by Da-BossaNova
Summary: After the Kishin's defeat, Maka's hurt more than the gang realizes. She's hospitalized and Soul's distraught. SoMa fluff ensues! R&R plz! OOCness is eminent. T 'cause I'm paranoid. First publishing! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I'm deciding to make this a place to dump random SoMa one-shots and drabbles.


After the defeat of Kishin Asura, everything seemed to be going fine... Until Maka, who had defeated the Kishin with her courage, jumped off her podium. She swayed a bit, the adrenaline of battle wearing off, and she became more aware of her wounds. Soul jumped to his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his back, to go help his meister. She grabbed at her side, vision blurry. Tsubaki and Black*Star were rushing to her side, Kidd and his weapons following.

"Maka!" They cried, as she fell, the world around her going black. Soul, by this time had reached his meister, cradling her form in his arms. He looked up at his friends.

"Get Stein..." He whispered, fearing if he raised his voice, the tears that burned behind his eyes would stain his cheeks. He had to be strong for Maka. Their teachers were rushing towards them, congratulating them on their impossible feat. Then they saw the terror in their eyes, and Maka's broken form. Stein, with the help of Marie and Nygus, went to work. Stein pried the young meister's form from her weapon's arms.

"She's going to be fine. I promise." Stein said, knowing he shouldn't make promises he can't keep, but can't risk the weapon going beserk and resurfacing the Black Blood. Crona stood behind the group of teachers, a horrified look on his face. Patti, Tsubaki, and Liz were all huddled together, arms around eachother, crying silently. Kidd and Black*Star each put a hand on his shoulder, their gazes understanding and hopeful. Soul didn't regard them, however, he stared ahead and followed the mob of teachers to the dispensary.

* * *

Kidd, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki, were all waiting outside the dispensary's door, all looking downcast. Liz and Patti clutched Kidd, who sat in between them, occasionally crying into his shoulder, and he didn't complain about the asymmetry at all. Black*Star and Tsubaki sat beside Soul, each offering comforting words, and someone to talk to. Soul thanked them for their kind gestures, but his face remained blank. His head shot up when he heard the door open, and hope shone in his eyes, the only emotion he's expressed in hours. Stien stepped out, a faint smile on his face.

"She's fine. But, boy, is that girl stubborn, she woke up earlier than she should've, and now she's a bit hyperactive." Soul sighed in relief, then pondered Stein's words. _She's awake!_ Soul was on his feet, and soon the rest of the gang followed.

"Can we see her?" They asked in perfect unison. Stein chuckled softly, then gestured to the door.

"I don't see why not, but I recommend you be gentle, and DO NOT let her leave this building. I swear, as soon as she's allowed to walk, she's probably going to make an escape attempt!" He muttered the last part to himself, and found that he was talking to an empty room.

Maka was staring out he window, her green eyes a bit foggy from her medication. She turned her gaze to be crushed in a five-way hug. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti were crying in joy, stating how happy they were that she was okay. Kidd was crying that he was glad that her perfect symmetry wasn't ruined, and they all knew he meant more than that. Black*Star was saying that he was glad a god like him hadn't lost one of his followers, but like Kidd, they knew he meant more than that.

"G-guys... can't... breath... windpipe... a-almost crushed... remem...ber...?" Maka wheezed out, and everyone jumped back from the embrace. She gulped in air, then turned to her sobbing friends with a smile. "I appreciate you visiting me here. It really means a lot." She craned her neck, noticing someone was missing from their group. "Where's Soul?" Everyone turned to see the scythe in question leaning on the doorway, patiently waiting his turn to see the girl in the hospital bed.

"Hey, can I see my meister now? I've been worried sick, and I kinda wanna see if she's okay before I go completely insane." Soul said calmly, hands in his pockets, red eyes blocked from view by snowy bangs. Everyone took a gigantic step back, then scrambled out the door, leaving the meister and weapon alone.

"How's your back?" Maka asked quietly.

"Stein put some salve on it, I'm gonna be fine. What I'm worried about is you." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed, taking one of her small, pale hands. "I was so scared..." He whispered, his voice cracking. "I-I don't know what I would've done if you died..." Maka caught the sight of a small silver trail going down his cheek. She motioned for him to come closer, and he obeyed, kneeling at her bedside to their faces were level.

"It takes more to kill me, Soul." She said gently, untangling her fingers from his to wipe the tears from his face. "You should know that." They locked eyes. More tears flowed from his eyes as he crushed his best friend in an embrace, not enough to hurt her, just enough to assure him that she was there. His nose buried in her chest, and arms locked around her waist, he sobbed, shoulders shaking, and breathing labored. Maka smiled softly, reaching up to stoke the shock-white hair.

"Please..." He whispered into her chest, "Never do that again..." His shoulders shook harder. "P-please!" Maka pressed her lips to the crown of his head, then continued to stroke his, shockingly soft, hair.

"I'll try my hardest. Now I see you'll be a mess without me." She said, giggling softly. Soul liked the sound. Soft and airy, almost like bells.

"It's true..." He whispered into her chest. "I'd be totally uncool without you around..." He lifted his head, and allowed Maka to wipe the tears that stained his handsome face. He smiled fondly, his eyes twinkling with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Well, I'm around, so now, we can be the coolest team in Shibusen. Sound good?" She said, hand resting on his cheek once his tears were only a mere memory.

"Yea... Thanks. Do you still think I'm cool even after I just cried like a five-year-old into your chest?" He said, suddenly embarrassed that he just sobbed in front of his meister.

"The coolest." She said, leaning in and pressing her lips to his blinked, then stared at his meister. _S-she just... _"Yea... Sorry about that, couldn't help it. Let's just call it a 'thank you' for saving me..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"No, it's fine... I kinda needed that... It's you know... comforting." He said quickly.

"Well, okay then!" She said, a good-natured smile on her face.

* * *

Maka was allowed to go home two weeks later, and she was finally excited to sleep in her own bed for once. As a celebration, they decided to invite everyone over to stay the weekend.

"Wait, Maka! Let me get that!" Soul exclaimed, seeing his meister trying to move the couch.

"Is there something I _can _do?" She grumbled, a bit annoyed that Soul wasn't allowing her to do anything to help him.

"You should be resting. I don't want you to pull out your stitches, then you'll have to go back to the stupid dispensary until you get better." Soul sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Fine, I'll go read for a bit, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, 'Kay?" He nodded, finally happy that he could get his meister to rest. _Now... Time to move a bunch of crap, I guess... _

There was a knock at the door, then a loud shout.

"Come _on, _Tsubaki, you don't knock, you just kick the door _down_! Like th-" His sentence was interrupted by the floor.

"Ah, Black*Star! Tsubaki, come in!" Maka said, giggling at Black*Stars fallen form. Tsubaki quickly stepped around her energetic meister and wrapped Maka in a gentle hug.

"Thank you for inviting us! I'm glad you're feeling better!" She let her go and held her hands so she could get a good look. "You seem to be healing..." She gasped when she saw her pigtails touch her elbow. "Your hair's getting so long!" She laughed, twirling one of the long strands in her hands. Maka giggled with her.

"I know right? I'm thinking about cutting it." Another voice sounded from behind them.

"I heard someone talking about hair!" The voice was followed by giggles.

"Maka-chan's hair is loooong~" A childish voice sang.

"GAH! I need to see if she still has symmetry!" Maka and Tsubaki turned to greet the three voices.

"Ah, Kiddo-kin, Liz-chan, and Patti-chan! So good to see you!" Tsubaki chirped, stepping aside so Kidd and his weapons could enter the small apartment. Kidd nodded graciously, Liz and Patti almost knocking him over when they ran to Maka. Liz stared at Maka in shock.

"Holy crap! Maka! You've got boobs!" She shouted, slapping her hand over her mouth right after. Maka the tomato stammered incoherently, the heat of her face rivaling the sun.

"L-L-Liz!" She finally shouted, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Liz burst out laughing, Patti soon following.

"I'm sorry Maka, couldn't resist! It is true though." Liz stated, wiping the tears from her eyes. Maka giggled along with Tsubaki, gently ushering the girls into the house, Tsubaki carrying the still-ko'ed Black*Star. Soul looked up from his work. The couch had been moved aside, 3 large air-mattresses littering the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck at Maka's gaze.

"Sorry, couldn't find any more." He said, and everyone else shrugged.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki can share one, You and Maka share one, and Liz, Patti, and I can share the last one." Kidd stated, shrugging nonchalantly. Maka touched her chin in thought.

"That seems reasonable. Everyone take a seat I'll get the movie and snacks!" She exclaimed, bouncing off to the next room. Soul looked at her uneasily, but still let her go. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She's fine you know." Soul looked up at the now-awake Black*Star, who was staring down the hallway that Maka had walked down a few moments before.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't worry..." He whispered, plopping down on one of the beds. Maka walked into the room, a large bowl of popcorn balanced in her arms, a movie in the other. She silently put the bowl in the center of the circle of beds, then put the movie into the TV. She settled next to Soul after turning off the lights, the opening credits for the movie playing. He looked over to her, before smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She squeaked slightly, but slowly eased into his embrace. Halfway through the movie, Soul and Maka found that everyone else had fallen asleep. Tsubaki and Black*Star had their arms thrown around one another, their foreheads touching, Black*Star snoring loudly, Tsubaki breathing softly. Liz and Patti had curled into Kidd's chest, Patti on his left, Liz on his right. Soul looked down at Maka, who had cuddled deeper into his chest, smiling softly. The olive-green eyed girl looked up at him. No words were said, the two leaned closer together like the opposite sides of a magnet. Their lips touched, chaste and gentle, Maka taking fistfuls of his shirt, Soul gently caressing her cheeks. Their eyes fluttered shut, their lips moving to a nonexistent melody. When they parted, Maka's cheeks were dusted with a faint blush.

"W-wow..." She whispered, reburying her head into his chest. Soul smiled in response, gently stroking her soft, ash blonde hair.

"I love you..." They whispered in unison, causing Maka's head to jerk up. Their lips met, the kiss much more passionate and needy. They fell back on the soft mattress, Maka straddling his hips. She let his lips free, peppering his face in kisses. His lips found hers once again, and he pulled her to his side, their lips not leaving one another.

"When... I saw you... Injured... I just thought... I wouldn't get to... confess..." Soul whispered in between kisses. "I... Never got the guts..." Maka cupped his cheek.

"I never thought you felt the same..." She then pulled them into a kiss that left both their hearts racing. The two parted, pulling one another closer, Soul's arms wrapping around Maka's waist, her hands trapped at her front, her head under his chin. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kidd all stared at the scene in front of them, none of the 5 being asleep to begin with. Tsubaki and Liz both gazed at one another, then basically crushed eachother in an embrace, squealing quietly. Black*Star and Patti laughed as quietly as they could, singing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song. Kidd stared at the sleeping pair, a fond smile on his face. Romance is always there. Sometimes you just need a spark, or in their case, multiple explosions, to realize it.

* * *

** A/N: Wow. First published fanfic ftw? Eeer... Please excuse my horrible kissing scene. I've never been kissed before (I sadly admit it, I'm a no-life) and I've had to use books, and just pure instinct to write it. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you! I apologize for OOCness. T.T**


End file.
